


Blood Demands

by Scratchet



Series: My Prince Loki Short Stories [4]
Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Death, F/M, Prison, Promises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 11:50:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1225243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scratchet/pseuds/Scratchet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in Chapter 3 of <i> "My Prince Loki"</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Demands

It feels if though I will never become used to the odour of Midgardian scum, Loki thought walking alongside the cells of Altona Correctional Facility with a deep rooted look of disgust across his features.  
Like most things in this imperceptive world, the cells of Midgard went with the senseless theme. The cells of Midgard were dull and small, the smell far worse than the cells Loki and Thor had visited with his Father in his youth.

Its indecent waste of space, Loki thought, criminals should not be given a place of rest. When I’m king, the cells of Asgard will be destroyed. That includes all the delinquents inside them as so they can never cause such considerable harm again. 

They were all alike in the Prince of Asgard’s mind regardless of what their crimes ranged from.

Although, Loki’s mind was not to dwell on Asgard, it was to dwell and scheme only on one particular scum he wished to destroy.

Taking a life had never been a problem for the God of Mischief; in fact to him it was quiet a simple practice. Most of his ‘victims’ over the years had not meant the sightless to the God; they were of a lower class of creatures who had the misfortune of being his sparring partner. 

Although, unlike his past victims, he knew of Grant Miller. He knew all too well what he was capable of. He was capable of causing so much pain on the little girl he now considered under his protection, the little girl he had begun to adore and might even love. 

That monstrously of a human had hit her in places where no one could see, had jeopardized her safety countless amount of times with that leerier *, isolated and insulted her on many occasions to her face and behind her back and just recently tried to take her away from Loki and his Mother. 

Just the thoughts of all this made Loki more enraged, the burning inside of him intensifying.

It was simple in Loki’s mind; this sad excuse of a mortal deserved and had to die. 

Blood demanded Blood. 

Holding onto his anger Loki rounded the last corridor of the prison, his glare on Grant’s cell. He had overheard the number before from a prison guard as he strolled into the prison like a silent ghost. The man had said something about that cell having just been given a new recording device. Cell 2310, the cell in which Grant Miller, or prisoner 35746 was spending his last moments. 

As Loki stormed down the corridor he overheard Grant’s name being dropped by prisoners talking across from one another. It mostly consisted of harsh Midgardian cursers that described him as dim-witted and a hermit, all of which wishing to, to use their phrasing, ‘beat the living shit out of.’

Loki rolled his green emeralds with a smirk, as if I would ever give those felons such a luxury or a victory such as drawing that monsters last breathe. 

I have gone to fair too much trouble to not practice this deed myself, Loki realized thinking of the mixture he had made Heimdall drink to blind him of Midgard. A mixture that had been made over three long Midgardian weeks as so Heimdall would not suspect anything. The weeks in which he had watched Louisa’s frightened eyes scanning each horizon with fear, had screamed and cried in her sleep and only saying a couple of phrases throughout the day. 

All this had happened because of Grant Miller and his sadistic ways. 

Still smirking to himself with a manic laughter resting on his tongue he arrived at the monsters cell. Keeping up the spell he had placed on himself to make himself invisible to mortals, he scowled at the monster in the cage.

Grant’s obese body was lying out on the bed comfortably, his aqua eyes watching at the ceiling with relaxed eyes. At that moment he began whistling a tune to himself, Loki recognizing it instantly as “The Spiderman” by The Cure. A band he had the misfortunate of knowing as that was the only music that had been allowed to be played loudly in Louisa’s home when Grant was there. 

That song in particular the God hated as it was the monster’s favourite and Loki had witnessed more than once Grant hitting Louisa to it; her screams forever to be obstructed in his mind. 

As he stepped through the gates Loki silently observed the monster’s cell. There was no sharp objects he could use, nor was there anything he could hang him off. Annoyed he continued to pace the room, his green eyes desperately searching the cell. He needed it to look as though the buffoon had done it himself and right now he couldn’t see any options. 

Disgruntled Loki gazed at the green scrubs Grant was wearing. An idea hatching within his superior mind, 

“I could tear them off from his persons and use them to make a noose…” He said aloud to himself. He bunched up his features at the next thought of Grant thrashing around the place causing more noise than necessary to finish the deed.

“No, this needs to be silent.” Loki knelt down so was he just near his face. Grant’s breathe smell of rotting gums making Loki want to gag as the monster got more comfortable on his pillow. 

Loki’s mischievous smile spread across his face, the pillow. It looked soft and heavy enough to suffocate him. Just then another prisoner passed, Loki only giving him a glance when he noticed the new recording device sitting in the ceiling corner above the door with an annoyed roll of his eyes. While the God knew it could not see him, he would see his movement if he choose to pick anything up, like the pillow. 

With an irritated laced sigh and with the thought of the camera having a convulsion, Loki waved one hand in the general area of the camera, the other lashing out the pillow from underneath Grant’s thick head and it’s restraints. 

Grant screamed only for a short while before Loki pressed both his hands down on the cushion. Hooping on top of Grant so both of his knees were on either side of Grant’s obese sides Loki pressed harder concreting all his Godly strength into his hands. 

He could hear him screaming for help underneath the pillow as he continued to thrash, the irony making Loki laugh, 

“No one is going to aid you now monster, no one. Not even your fellow monsters and delinquents.” He snarled through his teeth as Louisa screams and tears crashed into the God of Mischief giving him more strength to suffocate the villain that was still struggling, now not to save himself, but to see who was attacking him.

Loki continued to push, sweat beads falling from the God’s face that he did not allow to fall on to the pillow with his magic,

“You have harmed and abused the most gentle and innocent mortal that this realm has.” Loki grunted relaxing his pressing so that the monster could hear and know of his sentence but not enough for him to push Loki away, 

“The harm you have caused, the blood you have brought forward in bruises and scars is what has brought you here. What has brought you to this fate. I have made a promise to her that I would not allow anyone to hurt her that way again,”

The sharp pull of Loki’s soul made him flinch but continued,

“And by having you alive,” He pressed down again hard grunting as Grant screamed into the pillow, 

“I am breaking that promise. Because you will come back villain and found another way of harming her. I will not take that risk.”

He felt Grant beginning to jolt with his last breathes of his mortal life, 

“Blood demands blood Grant Miller. Blood. always. Demands. Blood.” Loki snarled pressing down feeling the monster relaxing into his death. 

Loki grinned hooped off the now still monster walking out of the prison taking warmth in the smoothing burning in his soul as he left.

**Author's Note:**

> *See the short story Hide and Seek for more. 
> 
> I don’t know why but I enjoy writing Loki’s POV more than I do Louisa’s these days.   
> Anyway…
> 
> For those of you who have read The Trials of Loki comics and Loki: Agent of Asgard #1, you will know where the, “blood demands blood” and the, ‘burning’ reference comes from. 
> 
> In regards to the prison I choose, I choose it out of a long list of prisons around the New York area. Please let me know if you know of Altona Correctional Facility or whether I should change it to a more well known prison. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and tell me what you think! 
> 
> Scratchet xox


End file.
